Are you suffering?
by kiseta14
Summary: Una bruja, una violación, una humillación y una venganza.


El joven despertó, como solía hacer cada mañana, se vistió con lentitud, guardó un papel doblado en su bolsillo, no sin antes mirarlo de mala manera, y bajó a desayunar. Se sentó en la silla de la cocina y empezó a tomar el desayuno que le había preparado la cocinera que trabajaba a servicio de el y sus padres. A la edad de 21 años, Matt River era un apuesto pelirrojo de ojos verdes, hijo de unos millonarios, alocado, temerario, irresponsable y cruel; creía ser el dueño del mundo. Pero hacia unos días que se encontraba más extraño de lo normal. Nadie sabía la razón. Nervioso, se levantó de la mesa sin acabar el desayuno.

-Señorito Matt, debería terminárselo, pues en su estado actual debería alimentarse más.- Le dijo una criada. Como respuesta, el pelirrojo la agarró del pelo y la tiró al suelo brutalmente.  
-¿Quién piensas que eres para ordenarme lo que debo hacer, eh? Solo eres una Doña nadie sacada de la calle porque mis padres se apiadaron de ti al verte helada en la puerta de la catedral.- Gritó, pero no se le escuchó más allá de los gritos de dolor que daba la mujer. Una chica algo menor que el ojiverde, de cabello oscuro, entró en la cocina, asustada por los gritos.  
-¿Pero qué demo...?- Se fijó en la mujer tirada en el suelo. Los gritos quebrando su voz. Su cara reflejando el dolor. Las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos.- ¡Matt, ¿que le has hecho?!- Le gritó mientras examinaba a la criada. Se oían los pasos de los sirvientes acercándose. La morena levantó la mirada con odio.- ¡Le has partido el brazo, maldito imbécil!  
-¡¿Qué?! Mary, pero si yo solo...  
-¡Tu solo ¿qué?! ¿Me vas a decir ahora que le has pegado sin querer? ¡Nadie te creerá!- La conversación acabó en ese punto. Entraron todos los sirvientes y sacaron a la mujer de aquel lugar.

Se había quedado solo.

De nuevo.

Y podía hacer lo que le viniese en gana.

Sonrió ante esa perspectiva.

Y olvidó el motivo por el que se sentía nervioso.

**Gran error.**

Agarró su pesada chaqueta de cuero y salió rápidamente a la calle, cojió su moto y como alma que lleva el diablo, aceleró hasta sobrepasar el limite de velocidad. No le importaba, quería sentir al máximo la sensación del viento arañando su piel, el pelo moviéndose frenéticamente por los vaivenes del aire. Pura libertad.

Pasó el día en casas de prostitutas, tomando alcohol y disfrutando de orgías y más orgías. Finalmente salió del local completamente borracho. En su mente una malévola idea comenzó a surgir.

Una forma perfecta de acabar la noche.

Un placer que solo sentiría él.

Se dirigió hacia su moto de nuevo, con su plan aún construyéndose en su cruel mente. Pero se detuvo al oír una voz de adolescente susurrando una canción en su oído.

_I want my innocence back..._

Se giró, con la sensación que haber tragado puro hidrógeno liquido en su cuerpo. Detrás no había nadie, pero sintió el roce de una daga de plata en su cuello.  
-No te muevas o te secciono la yugular.- dijo la fría voz de la joven.  
-¿Quién demonios eres?- Preguntó atemorizado, notando que la daga se acercaba aún más a su garganta.  
-¿Aún no me reconoces? Soy yo, la persona que escribió esa carta que ahora mismo guardas en el bolsillo de tu pantalón.- Matt abrió los ojos como nunca lo había hecho. Aquello le había pillado de improviso.- Sácala y leela.- Ordenó. Él no tardó en obedecer. Con la voz temblando, leyó:

_Hola, joven desconocido de cabello rojo._

¿Recuerdas aquella noche de invierno en que te topaste casualmente con una joven de ojos negros? ¿Recuerdas lo que sentiste al agarrarla y estamparla contra una pared? ¿Recuerdas la sensación la besarla como si fuese tuya, a pesar de no conocerla de nada? ¿Recuerdas lo importante que te sentiste al violarla y dejarla tirada en la calle, llena de heridas? Cometiste un grave error al hacer aquello.

Dentro de unos días te encontraré, y haré que te arrepientas de tus actos.

Lo juro por la inocencia que me arrebataste.

-¿Cómo demonios sabias que estaría aquí?¿Eres adivina o qué?- Preguntó con temor e incredulidad.  
-Digamos que... sí.  
-Tu estás loca, completamente.  
-No sabes tú a quien violaste aquella noche...  
-¡Entonces dime quien eres!  
-Mi nombre es Elisabeth, y soy una descendiente de brujas.

Tras esas palabras, la daga se separó ligeramente del cuello, hasta que los dos quedaron de frente, el con la punta del arma apoyada en la nuez de la garganta.

En ése momento, comenzó a cantar de nuevo.

_  
I want my innocence back  
And if you can't give it to me  
I will cut you down  
And I will run you through  
With the dagger you sharpened  
On my body and soul  
Before you slit me in two  
And then devoured me whole _

Un movimiento rápido y preciso con el brazo seccionó la piel y los músculos abdominales del joven. La sangre escapó del cuerpo malherido mientras el pelirrojo intentaba respirar. Pero ella no había acabado aún. Se acercó a él mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, le apartó las manos del corte en canal y cortó aún más, de forma que las vísceras eran visibles con solo un vistazo.

_  
I want my innocence back  
And if you can't pacify me  
I will break your bones _

No satisfecha con el dolor que padecía el joven, comenzó a golpear los huesos de las costillas, primero golpes suaves, luego fue aumentando la fuerza poco a poco. El torturado respiraba dificultosamente mientras perdía más y más sangre.

_  
Are you suffering?_

La freqüencia de los golpes aumentaba a cada segundo, se podía distinguir unas pequeñas fisuras en las costillas del lado derecho, por la parte cercana al corazón.  
_  
Are you suffering?  
I want your suffering,  
I want your beautiful suffering,  
I want to see your pain._

Las costillas se quebraron, una de ellas alcanzó el corazón. Entonces la joven se agachó y rebanó la garganta. La sangre emanó de la incisión. Suspiró tranquila. Finalmente había conseguido su venganza.


End file.
